


Undergarments

by WHUMPBBY



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ignis mentioned as being a batman, lingerie fetish, noct is into it, prom is a darling, sexy fluff?, some teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHUMPBBY/pseuds/WHUMPBBY
Summary: Noct has a thing for classy lacy tops. He has a thing especially for seeing them on his best friend.Prompto is all too willing to collaborate.





	Undergarments

The garment came in the post a day before Noctis expected it, causing him a fair bit of stress. Ordering something private online was always a gamble where he was concerned - because Ignis was always there and always vigilant, and had no qualms about tracking his mail to make sure that it was, indeed, something Noct wanted instead of a, dunno, a bomb or something. 

It was sometimes annoying and the Prince was sure that in some way invasive - though he didn't really have a reference for these kinds of things other than Prompto’s eyes opening wider whenever Noct mentioned them to his best friend. Whenever Noct was brave enough to do it, that is. 

Prom was an amazing friend and a great compass for ‘normality’, but sometimes his gaze turned ever so slightly sad when he looked at Noctis and it was enough to make the Prince feel strangely inadequate and… and uncomfortable. As if he was missing something that was impossible to learn at his age - as if his life in the lap of luxury robbed him of something essential that he wasn’t even aware or, making him into someone a compassionate commoner would pity. 

Ignis double checking his mail was never something Noct resented - there was more than need for it, with the press and the fangirls knowing his address - until, well, he started to resent it. Slightly. Sometimes. 

Only when he had an invested personal interest in his loyal advisor not discovering the part of his life he was desperate to keep private at all costs. And keeping things away from Ignis was a challenge in in itself. 

That's why he passed the package on to Prompto as soon as possible, without even opening it. It felt like if he does, he will lose his nerve and call this whole thing off. 

And they already went through too much embarrassment and too many stilted conversations to call it off! 

And it’s not like they were getting on with it right away. Noct left that part in Prompto’s hands - willing to wait for his friend to get comfortable with the idea. To wait for Prom to get there in his own time. 

It was a bit exciting on its own, he was willing to admit inside of his own head as he was laying in bed late at night, staring at the ceiling and letting his imagination run wild. To be kept in the dark like that, unsure and expectant. It was a tiny bit hot. 

It took a week for Prompto to finally cave in. A decision signaled by nothing more than an early morning text that the Prince suspected was there so the blond could blackmail himself into not backing out. Even the smiley face following the two word message looked a bit shaky. 

Hell, it made Noct’s hands shake alright as he tried to type an answer. It made his stomach drop unexpectedly and his palms sweat - and in the end even Ignis saw that there was something going on. 

“Do you feel alright, Highness?” The Adviser asked over breakfast, hawk-like eyes watching the Prince fidget in his seat. “If you’re not feeling well, you could probably skip school today.”

No. No, he couldn’t possibly! 

Today of all days he’d crawl to the damn place on his hands and knees if he had to.  

 

* * *

 

Prom was surprisingly normal throughout the school day. 

He was acting like he always did - loud and smiling, and inviting, and adored by most of the people in class. Noct was never not impressed with his best friend. He had no idea where the blond took the energy from to keep up being so pleasant and genuinely interested in everything that was going on around him. On some days he felt envious - he only wished he could be that… open with people. As a Prince and the future King, it would be a really precious asset to posses, the ability to turn people into friends in a span of one conversation. It would make his future so much easier. 

Still, no matter how normal Prompto acted, Noct did notice the slight blush covering his cheeks at all times, the minute awkwardness of some of his moves. The way he ever so slightly hunched as he tried to sit still throughout the classes. It gave him an idea of discomfort, but not… not too much. Prompto wasn’t uncomfortable - more like, he tried to adjust to something he kept forgetting about only to be reminded every time he changed pose.  

It made something in Noct’s stomach clench on itself. 

If he looked hard enough at the right moment he could almost see - almost notice the slight crease in the way Prompto’s shirt rested in the front that wasn’t there usually. An elusive line that almost gave him an idea of what was underneath, how it rested on his skin… but not quite. It could be only an illusion, only his daring wish, a mirage leaving him with his mouth full of cotton and saliva, like he was an animal tortured by the smell of food dangling just out of his reach. 

His hands were restless all day, fingers tapping away on the edge of the desk, picking and dropping his pen, thumbing on the buttons of his cuffs. He only realised that he’s biting his cuticles when the bit one too far and felt the sting. 

Nothing from the lectures stayed in his head that day and it was at the same time terrifying and strangely exciting - to be so focused on something that everything else was blanked out. It felt shameful. It felt so very new. 

He didn’t get too excited, however, nervousness kept desire at bay sufficiently enough to make Noct question the whole thing.

What if it wasn’t how he wanted it? How he imagined it? What if it turned out awkward and terrible for both of them and soured their relationship?

Prom was such a great guy to give him this - so bravely willing to try it just so they could see if that particular fantasy can work outside of his head. They talked about it, but Noct still wished he could make sure one more time that the blond was okay with it… that he wasn’t doing it just to indulge him, thinking him strange. He was painfully aware, once he knew him a bit better, how easily Prompto could be bullied into following his lead. He hoped that this time it  wasn’t the case. 

He wanted them both to enjoy this. 

 

* * *

 

Now, if throughout the day Prompto didn’t  _ really  _ look flustered - the moment they’ve stepped into Noct’s flat and the door closed behind them broke that illusion with force. The blush hit the blond so fast and suddenly Noct was momentarily afraid his friend will faint. He reached out to steady him, but stopped - because suddenly it was so damn awkward. They were standing in the hall, eyeing each other nervously, waiting for the other to make a first move like two dogs that bit off more they can chew. 

“Are you… okay?” Noctis stammered, trying to avoid sounding lame, but still concerned that he’s asked too much. 

To his eternal relief, Prompto nodded, though the move was jerky. “Yeah. Just… it kinda tickles.” God, his cheeks were so red the freckles almost disappeared. 

“Can I see?” Noctis asked.

The answer was so soft it was an almost inaudible, “Yeah.”

They dropped their bags without a thought and moved to the living room to discover that Ignis already made his rounds and the place was spotless. Noctis made a mental note to thank his advisor later on, there was nothing less sexy than a floor strewn with dirty socks and empty food wrappers. They fell on the couch, twisted sideways, facing each other and... 

He imagined it would be different, he’d be more daring, braver, whittier. 

Insted it was slow and careful, and his fingers were trembling as he tried to deal with Prom’s buttons and the blond didn't move to help him, because his own fingers were gripping tight to the cushion he was sitting on. His breathing was quick, chest rising and falling, brushing against the backs of Noct’s fingers as they struggled with the tiny plastic discs, each brush sending a shiver through him. Just knowing what was underneath had him feeling lightheaded. 

It was suddenly intimate, close, their breathing the only noise in the room, languid warmth spilling through their bodies and the space between them.  

Then the buttons were all open and Noct stopped to take a deep breath. Like an acrobat before their first big jump - and it was so ridiculous, because if one of them was the performer there, it was Prompto. Noct looked up, into his friend's eyes, surprised how wide they were, irises reduced to thin tings of cornflower blue by the pupils blown wide. Prompto was biting his lower lip - a nervous habit he tried to ditch - but when Noct met his gaze, he smiled in brief reassurance, for once foregoing words. 

It was.... Nice, not having to speak. Gods knew he was terrible at speaking when things were important and Prom used words to mask his insecurities - words would break that fragile calm that submerged them.  

So softly, holding up his next breath, Noct slipped his thumbs into the opening of Prompto’s shirt and pushed them back slowly as if he was trying to keep the sight away from himself. 

The sight of the piece - finally, after a whole day of waiting and imagining, finally! - took whatever was left of his breath, leaving Noct dizzy. 

It was exactly how he imagined, gods. The pale cream fabric smooth and silky, shimmering across Prom’s breastbone where light broke on the threads. As the shirt parted further he noted that the top hugged the slim torso just enough to lay flat and stay nearly invisible, but was loose enough to shift with every breath Prompto took. 

“Can I?” He whispered. Or imagined whispering. 

“Yeah…” Prompto’s imaginary answer came on a slight hitch in his breath. “Yeah, go ahead…”

He needed to touch. He needed to feel it. 

He skimmed his fingers over the sides, noting that the size was perfect. He pushed his thumbs under the shoulder straps - a little more than gossamer threads, thin and fragile feeling.  

The lace on the top half was tastefully modest, but sheer in all the right places and it looked amazing.  

“How does it feel?” Noct’s was surprised how husky his voice got all of a sudden. How shaky his hands felt. 

“...soft,” Prompto’s sounded equally affected, though his whisper rose in pitch. “Strange. Keeps tickling…”

“How strange?”

“...kinda good strange…? I don’t know...” It was like he was low key panicking about not knowing how to describe the feeling, undecided if he likes it or not - but liking it enough to try and fight the panic. 

Noct moved closer in hopes of his proximity helping with that. “It looks… it looks good on you.” 

The colour was soft cream and, he was right, it matched Prom’s skin perfectly. The paleness, the freckles… and the lace was sheer enough that the nipples were easy to spot through it: two raised spots marked with gentle rings of pale pink around them. Already hard - gods, they are probably hard since morning. 

Noct was glad that he went with this instead of something more racy. It was good to start slow, maybe someday they’ll build up to a braver piece that won’t have them both fainting from overheating at the very idea, maybe. But Noctis liked… he liked seeing Prompto in something classy and delicate like this - it made him feel like he was finally bringing his friend to level with himself. 

He would be lying if he said that he never felt the rush of power as he provided for Prom. A pleasant feeling of satisfaction at making his friend’s life just that much closer to his own. Ignis warned him a long time ago to keep tight reins on that feeling - to not allow it to turn into the kind of possessiveness that would damage them both, because it was so easy… so easy to feel entitled to friendship. He was a Prince, it would be so much easier for him to take over someone’s life - he did his best to keep himself in check. 

But, dammit, if he could do something to see this again - feel this again - he was going to do it. A thought of seeing Prompto in a similar small piece of classy lace and expensive fabric, but in black, almost made him come on the spot. 

Gods, yes, that was… that was something they will have to build up to, of course, Prom wasn’t going to do something this daring just like that, but… one day he will have it happen!    

But for now there was this: he had his best friend with him, ready to be devoured, they were safe behind closed doors and nothing could spoil the moment. 

And he had to stop stalling, because his dick had finally caught up with the program. Noctis was just considering how to approach it, when Prompto solved that dilemma by suddenly leaning into his space to kiss him. It was more of a peck, really, with their mouths closed, but it was a clear signal to proceed. 

“Come on, Noct, don't fall asleep, I don't have all day!” The blond complained against his lips. 

“You're blushing like a virgin, Prom.” The Prince teased back. “I like seeing you like that.”

“I can get you a picture to stare at, you weirdo!”

“I don't need another.”

“Anoth _ mhmm _ …?!”

Closing Prompto’s mouth wasn’t hard, he liked kissing. A lot. Noctis understood the idea behind it was to bring people closer; he’d mildly enjoyed it, too, but ultimately could live without ever swapping spit with another person. What got him more in this situation was cataloguing Prom’s reactions, feeling the blond enjoy his attentions.   

It wasn’t exactly a fetish, he didn’t think so. It’s just that friendship with Prompto was a nearly constant stream of gratification. He was so ridiculously easy to please - but at the same time skittish enough that his every smile, moan and every happy murmur felt earned. It was like any amount of effort Noctis put into their interactions was returned to him surplus. The blond was like a reverse-Gladio or something. 

The Prince pushed the thought away. He didn't want to be thinking about his Shield when he had his best friend right there, chest rising and falling under the stretch of delicate fabric, eyes glassy and cheeks flushed. When he didn’t have to push at all to have him lean back against the armrest of the couch - a hand resting in the centre of the chest was enough. 

And ye gods, the sight of Prom’s pale body framed by the black cushions went straight to Noct’s dick. 

But the way Prompto’s usually boisterous attitude turned quiet and subdued was concerning. 

“Hey… are you okay?” Noctis asked, making sure once more. 

“...yeah.” Prompto swallowed, looking to the side, biting his lip. “Yeah, just…”

“Just?” 

If he wasn’t entirely on board with it, they would stop - Noctis promised himself. No matter how hard it would be. Maybe he’d get a photo to remember the sight? 

“Just -it’s new. I’m freaking out a bit inside of my head.”

_ Oh _ .

“If you’re uncomfortable…” Noct moved back on his knees.

Or wanted to move back. A pale hand shot up and grabbed his collar, stopping him in place. 

“No! No, no, I’m not… It’s fine, swear! Just, uh…” 

“Prom, talk to me.”

Blue eyes finally settled back on his face. “I’m kinda afraid to blow it.” Prompto admitted quietly. “You’re into it and I’m kinda into it… but what if I…”

“Shush. Stop right there. You’re doing great.” Noctis rested his forehead on the protruding collarbones, lips millimeters away from the lacy top. “You’re great, Prom.”

Prompto pulled in a deep breath and released it slowly, winding his arms around the Prince’s neck, not pulling, just holding him close. “Go on,” he whispered into the tangle of black hair, nuzzling them lightly with his cheek. “It’s okay. I know you want to... “

When his lips finally met the lace Noct groaned low in his throat and felt his dick jump, his stomach tightened almost enough to double him. Gods! It was like catching an electric current with his mouth, like his magic decided to manifest through the thin skin there. Prompto’s gasp almost made him think what’s what happened. 

It was a good quality garment - with the price of it, it better was - so very soft and delicate. Noct dragged his lips up, to where the skin started, and then down, to the stripe of satin that embraced his friend’s chest so perfectly. It was warm, gliding smoothly against his skin, and it even smelled nice - or was it his imagination? 

But no, couldn’t be. He pushed his nose against the arch of the breast bone and inhaled deeply, feeling Prompto shiver when hot air escaping Prince’s lips ghosted over his taut stomach. No, the scent was something new.

“Hmm,” Noctis murmured, pleased. “You smell nice.”

“Hah… yeah,” the answer was rushed and a bit breathless. Slim hands rested on his shoulders. “Took a shower… with just soap, I mean… my usual stuff didn’t seem right for… this?”

‘This’ - being the fancy garment, Noct was sure. And it was true, the citrusy scent that usually followed the blond would be ill-fitting here. It was, instead, replaced by something gentler and way more appropriate. Cotton, warm milk, gardenia - warm and feminine notes that, in contact with Prompto’s very much masculine skin, turned into a heady mix that had Noctis want to rub his face in it like a cat. Fuck, he wanted to rub all of his body against his friend’s body, and wasn’t that the initial plan? 

He was already laying on top of the blond, their legs intertwined, each straddling the other’s thigh with the only difference being that the Prince had more control over the pressure between them. Prompto would have to arch up to gain more friction and, as it was now, he seemed too scared of taking the reins, of showing impatience - no matter that his dick was already tenting his slacks. But Noct intended to fix that.

His hands skimmed along Prompto’s sides, teasing, stroking, marvelling at the smoothness of the fabric and skin, at every little shiver his lips awoke. He nuzzled into Prompto’s left breast, hunting for the heartbeat, lips brushing over the tiny nipple, fascinated by the changing texture when it hardened. Breathy gasps and hums accompanied his exploration, hands rubbing his back, bony fingers twisting in the hair on the back of his neck as the blond arched into him.

Gods, he looked so good, smelled so good and felt so… perfect. It was even better than what Noct had imagined. Maybe next time he will get that racy piece with the thin stripes on the sides? A bit more complicated than this one and Prom will probably self-combust after seeing it, but… he would still most probably agree to trying it on. 

Prompto was a good person and a great friend; the kind that, once you got into his heart, was ready to give his all to that friendship. And Noct knew about it, because he often had to knowingly stop himself from taking and taking, because it was so easy. Because he was a greedy Prince that wanted to take everything. And what a lucky Prince he was that he had friends who were fine with that.

He licked the lace, because it had to be licked, and Prompto jerked under him with a strangled noise. 

“Dude!” He gasped. “Tickles!” 

So he did it again. 

“Nn… you really are into… this…?” 

Of course he was, why would he arrange this if he wasn’t? 

“Maybe we can… uhh… get you a mannequin? To play dress-up with?”

Here Noct had to tear his lips away from the tantalizing stretch of satin covered skin to voice his distaste for the sole idea. “That’s ridiculous. It doesn't do anything for me if it’s not on you.”

People - mostly Ignis - were sometimes telling him that he was too blunt and that one day it will backfire on him. 

Seemed that the day has come, because Prompto was hiding his face in his hands and attempting to twist to the side, away from the Prince’s startled gaze. “Oh my gods!” He whimpered.

“Prom?”

“You can’t just say… stuff like that!”

Huh, even his ears were red. Noct could see the flush spreading down his friend’s neck and chest. The sudden urge came over him to grab Prompto by the wrists, uncover his face and kiss him. Since there was nothing to stop him, he did just that. “I can say whatever I want,” he explained carefully to the dazed blond, licking his lips. “I am the crown Prince. Get used to it.”

Prompto’s voice was strangled and tiny. “...dude…”

“Where were we…?”

From that point on there were no more distractions. Noctis allowed his hands to roam while Prompto squirmed underneath him, struggling to reciprocate to the best of his abilities. Amusing, taking into account that the blond was the more experienced one out of the two of them - Noctis never had a girlfriend, was never interested in one. He wasn’t like Prompto, who had an eye for beauty and was quick to fall for anyone pretty enough. The list of his crushes stretched into the horizon - as did the number of girls that fell for the blond throughout his high-school career., because he was friendly and approachable, and cute as all get out.  

Comparatively, Noctis wasn’t interested in dating, because all needed was right here, was comfortable and familiar. No rush, no expectations, just slow discovery of each other and their reactions. 

Prompto was fun and willing to try new things, he was safe, and soft, and Noct was probably in love with him if he allowed himself to think about it. He didn’t allow himself that luxury. Not now, anyway.  

Not with Prom’s thigh pressing up against his crotch and his chest heaving with aborted gasps. He didn't suspect it would feel this good. They’ve had sex - well, as much as getting each other off in many creative ways excluding hands-on approach could be called that - many times and while it always felt good, it was never this feverish, this… hot. In some way it felt different, somewhat profound. 

Maybe they were finally growing up?

Or this was a legitimate fetish they’ve just discovered?  

“Noct…!”

He lifted his head up, heroically letting his skin lose contact with the lace, to look into Prompto’s eyes. They were big and wet, and startled. As if he wasn’t the only one thinking something was changing and felt apprehensive about it.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Because, maybe it was. And, if anything, Noctis was the Prince, it was his job to make things okay. Even the changing status quo. “It’s fine.”

Bitten-pink lips touched his. “...is it?”

So he touched them back. “Yeah.”

“Okay.”

And just like that, the heat flared again, their moves became more rushed, the pressure grew. Noct had a momentary urge to up the ante, to reach down, between their bodies, and undo their trousers. To bring them even closer. How would it feel? He’s never touched another man’s dick, barely ever seen one in real life - never had the need for it, actually. Until now. Somehow, he had a feeling that he wouldn't mind Prompto’s dick in his hand or against his own. 

But maybe not now. That was something for another time, when they’ve discussed it in detail. 

“N-noct… Noct, I’m…”

“Y-Yeah…”

The only unpleasant part was that there always existed a fifty percent chance that an orgasm will knock him out. An embarrassing thing that he only managed to accept, because Prompto though it was cute. But he guessed there were worse ways to go out than while being snuggled up to his best friend’s chest, cheek smushed into the expensive lace.   

When he came to, it was to a steady breathing underneath him and a hand stroking his hair. A pair of brilliant blue eyes watching him with amusement. 

“Dude,” Prompto chuckled. “You drooled all over me! The piece is ruined.” There was a slight shade of regret in his gaze, but Noct wasn’t about to mourn the fabric. 

“That’s okay. I will get you another.” He realised he was being presumptuous only after the words left his mouth and by then, he could only wait for his friend’s reaction. 

“Heh, okay, you’re the Prince with money to burn, I guess.” Prompto was embarrassed, but not opposed to the idea. Sweet. “Come on, up with you! I want to take a shower and change before you fall asleep.”

Noct groaned at being poked and prodded into turning on his side, away from the warm body. “No fun!”

“What are you talking about, man? I’m plenty fun! I’m the most fun person you know.” That was truth. “You know what’s not fun? Getting on the tube with your trousers wet, because you came in them. That’s not fun at all!” 

The tube?

“...I will have Ignis drive you back.” 

“Dude! That’s even worse! I don't want him to know!” 

Well, okay, yeah. Their cover would be blown the instant the Adviser laid his eyes on either of them. 

That assuming he didn't already know, Ignis was supernatural like that. 

Still, Noctis watched Prompto disappear into the bathroom and already planned the next daring endeavour. There was a very classy catalogue stuffed under his mattress that he couldn't wait to show his friend. Maybe the next piece they can pick together? If anything, he will get to see Prompto blushing like a chaste little thing at the sight of some of the items on order.   

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
